Cactus Juice
by Bamulita
Summary: Chapter 2 is now up! The Gaang plus some other random people, and a cat decide to play Musical Chairs! Read to find out what happens! Yay!
1. Cactus Juice Introduction

A/N: This is my first ever Avatar fanfic. Yay! I like doing humor ones. Oh, in this story, there is no Kaatang, Zutara, Tokka, Maiokka, Sokkbee, or any other zany pairings. (unless, of course, they had drank cactus juice) Whee!

Disclamer: Until Paris Hilton becomes my grandmother and the internet explodes, I don't or never will own Avatar. Wah!

Sokka is alone. In the desert. In front of a cactus plant. That can only spell disater.

An hour passes, and all of the cast is sitting in a room. Sokka ripped the plant out of the ground and brought it to the others.

Sokka: Hey, does anyone want some yummy-yum-yum stuffs to drinketh?

Katara: Oh, no. Sokka, I thought I told you never to drink that stuff ever again!

Sokka: I'm gonna cut your necks and hang yous guyes upside-down if you don't drink some.

Then the Gaang, and none of them were even scared by Sokka, took some and drank it.

Aang was last to drink it.

Aang: Oh, well. I've never been high before...

Toph: Wait, Sokka, do you throw up when you drink it, like beer?

Sokka: Me no thinks so...

Azula: I didn't even know that single-celled life forms could even think.

Sokka draws nearer to Azula

Sokka: Hey, hot stuff, what's your sign?

Azula takes a piece of paper, writes "eww, lozer!!!!11!one!" on it. She holds it up.

Azula: That is my sign.

Katara: What does this word mean? (she is reading M-rated fanfiction on the internet!! OOhhh!)

Iroh:I have no clue, but when I asked this nice young lady at the tea shop to tell me, she screamed that I should go do that to myself... odd.

Aang: Damn! Toph looks good in that bikini. Let's go to Hooters!

Sokka: My puppy died. WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I got coal in my stocking.

Aang: Forget my other idea, lets get gasoline, lighter fluid, and fire starters, light a match and have some fun!

Katara: Why does this duck have seven legs?

Toph: Cuz everytime we touch, I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly...

Zuko: Hmm... drinks some of the cactus juice Yummy-yum-yum!

Jet: We are so lucky we have our walls to create order.

Katara: WTF!!!! ZOMG!!!!

What will happen in the next chapter of Cactus Juice? Wait to find out!!!


	2. Musical Chairs

**A/N: This is Chapter Two! Yay! Also, I have changed the format into actual dialogue, so I won't get the story deleted or anything. Yay!**

**Oh, and I wil try and make this one longer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Must resist..._

Katara thought she was going crazy. She actually liked the cactus juice. What was this world coming to? She decided she had to just try it. Only one sip.

"So you like it, too?" Sokka appeared. His mouth had a heavy layer of shaving cream on it.

"CRAZY FOAMING MOUTH GUY!!! GET HIM!!!" Katara srceamed. The cactus juice ahd kicked in.

"Quit it, Katara, gimme some of the juice!"

"Do you have your ID?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Soks, darrrling, cactus juice is now an illegal drug by order of File Lord Ozai"

Ozai then appeared in a puff of smoke in front of them.

"That's right, but, CATS ARE FURRY! So, I can make a exception for some of ma peeps. Yo!" Ozai tells the siblings, then he cranks a boom box up to the highest volume.

"You like the song _My Humps_? Ya think you know an all evil dictator then, bam, he hits you right in the face." Sokka said, reaching for the juice.

"Yummy-yum-yum, Katara, me like this stuffs"

"Aang, hey, buddy, come here," Sokka sees Aang walk around the corner of the hallway, leading to the dining room they were sitting in.

"Uh, Sokka, I have some important lessons to do with Toph, I can't right now. Sorry," Aang tries to slip away, but Toph grabs him out of no where-ville.

"That stuff is good, Aangie. YUMMY-YUM-YUM!!!!" Toph howls.

_Dammit, not you, too._ Aang is Aang-ry (ha!) He slaps his head, and buries his face into paper clips.

The three cactus juice-high friends join around a table in the dining room, and try to play musical chairs.

"Hey, guyes, isn't there only supposed to be like, less chairs then the people, like, we have, like, so yeah?" Sokka flips his long, beautiful, uh, ponytail back.

Aang's head shot up from the paper clip pile, and he was covered in some small cuts.

"Sokka, that doesn't make any sense. Just go get some more people, or take away some chairs away. I'm TRYING to meditate!"

"1, 2, uh, 5?" Sokka was trying to count.

"No, Sokka, 7 comes after 2. Then comes 9,3,130, pie, then 3.14..., then, uh, monkey cakes!" Toph replied, "correcting" Sokka

"I gots Zuzu-" Katara starts.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT IS YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET BURNT TO LITTLE ASHES ON THE GROUND!!!!" Zuko screams.

Sokka, uncovering his ears, says, "Whoa, dude, a little crazy on the caps lock, huh? Is somebody crabby?"

"Well, as me was saying, I gots the firebending dude who just exploded, his sister, the beautiful, Azula," Katara starts again.

"Gimme some of that juice or I will kill you," Azula thens gets handed the juice by Sokka.

Sokka gives flirting another try. "Hey, ba-beeee, what's your sign."

"I showed you it yesterday, freak. Now wait, I wanna see what this tastes like," she finishes, then chugs the juice.

"YUMMY-yum-yum!" she does a happy dance.

Aang pokes his head up yet again, "What is with this yummy-yum-yum stuff? It is annoying. Who even thought of that crap?"

"That would be me. I am telling you everything you say. Fear me!" I yell down to the characters.

"What? You can't tell me what to say, you freak!" Aang yells.

"Azula likes the pretty table. I love you, table. His name is Bob the VII. Yeah, I love you, honey!" Azula starts making out with the table.

"Oh, yous guyes, I have more people to play musical chairs with!" Katara points to the hallway, where more people are coming.

In walks Suki, Gran-Gran, Ursa, Roku, a random cat, Ozai, Jet (who is still in a trance, he thinks he is Joo Dee), Momo, and Aang.

"Aang, yay! You is gonna play now?" Toph runs over to Aang and hugs him.

"Fine, I will play, just no cactus juice. Or I won't play!" Aang pushes Toph away.

"Okay, here the rules are. Yeah. Everyone, except Mr. Avatar over here, has to drink some juice that is yummy, the fruit of the cactus we worship." Sokka

turns to grab the juice.

Everyone takes a sip, then they all say in unison, "Yummy-YUM-yum!"

The music starts, which Ozai picked out. It is Sexy Back.

"Oh, yeah, Justin is SO hot!" Gran-Gran yells.

"Okay, people, get with it. We are playing!" Aang re-starts the music.

About 15 minutes later, only four people are left. They are Aang (for he can actually sit in a chair without falling out and laughing), Azula (she burned people's butts before they sat down, which made it painful to sit), the cat (the guy is good!), and Ursa (she just is good, too)

"Okay, people," Aand said, "this is the semi-finals. Go!" He started the music.

Now it was down to the cat and Aang.

Who will win? What is the cat even doing there? What will happen to Bob, the table? Find out next time on Cactus Juice

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Timberlake. Okay? Good.**


End file.
